User blog:Horizons are Limited/The Anti-Climatic Return (IMO)
I felt something off. I have been for quite some time, but I kept my mouth shut out of fear that I would start to worry everyone else more than they have to. As the battle continiued on, I fought with my sword. I hated using the sword, mainly because I felt trapped when using it. Restricted. You get what I mean. We made the King of Darkness join us and not on the best of terms. As I walked outside, I felt the wind pick up. I smelled the familiar smell of vanilla. That's what Rob worked with often, and eventually the smell stuck to her. I froze. "Well, I did hear about Rob... vanishing," KoD went on. I heard Rob's distinct, soft laughter. "Me? Pull a vanishing act? You give me way too much credit!" she said. Rob... I thought. Her voice was a call that I've been waiting for. I felt the tears coming on and I quickly looked down so that no one could see. I softly weeped for joy. It's been so long since I heard her voice like that. Happy and upbeat. Without a care in the world. She finally came back. "Who was that?" Tristan asked. She finally reappeared. Her white dress, only up to her knees, tied off at the waist with a black ribbon-like material, swayed in the wind she brought. Her blonde hair, long as ever, was tied up in the same material. Her white Adidas seemed as white as when we first bought them. It was like she was never in hell in the first place, let alone been through anything she had went through. Her arrival was not well-accepted. Some imitator, that was very bad at imitations, tried to make her seem bad. GTD did what he thought was best and took her soul. Rob protested loudly, making a joke about Gabe. I don't remember who Gabe was, but how she said it made me think she had the same relationship as me and censored. Oops, almost said it. She was returned, and I could tell how she felt. Like an outsider. Someone who couldn't be trusted. When everyone left, her happy nature dissipated and she cried. For so long. When she stopped, she said through shuddering breaths. "I don't want to ever go back... I came here so I could be with friends... but I don't even know who I'm looking at anymore!" she started to cry again. I hugged her, but I felt helpless to what was happening. I knew what she meant though. "To think... it was all... for nothing..." she whispered. She stopped crying, but I could still hear her whimper. I stared off into the sky. The clouds came, just like the report said. They only made the atmosphere even worse. She eventually got up and wiped her eyes. She put her hands on my shoulders and stared me right in the eyes. Her green eyes seemed to turn from a regular green to an emerald green within the few days she spent in hell. "Do me a favor... Don't let any of them see you falter. Unless, you have someone you want to see everything..." I looked away from her eyes. She stared at me again, her expression softened. "...You do don't you?" I nodded. She smiled sadly. "To love... means that you would give anything for the one you love... Do you feel like that?" she turned to me. I nodded again. "Even your life?" I nodded once again. She sighed, as if this weighed her down. "Then do whatever you can... to protect him..." Category:Blog posts